Irish Romeo
by InuHatake
Summary: "You two are like a modern day Romeo and Juliet!" "Oh yeah sure but I'm not 13 and I'm not killing myself over Finnigan" Cybella Campbell has to chose between doing what's right by her family or follow her heart to a boy she loathed for so long. SeamusxOC
1. Prologue

**Okay this is the first time I've written a Harry Potter story (From this account) I love Seamus and it's so sad to see how little love he get's here. I hope this story seems more real than some of the others and that everyone really enjoys it. I don't have a very set in stone plot so if any of you have idea's you would like to see worked into the story then just let me know! And this is just the prologue so it won't be long the other chapters will be!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At one point in every teenagers life they rebel against their parents wishes, the thing their parents say is bad is what they want or what they do. I had never been the child to do that… or at least I wasn't until I turned sixteen. That year I rebelled in the worst way possible.. I fell hard for the one boy I wasn't supposed to, Seamus Finnigan.<p>

Of course it wasn't always like that, I once hated him, or disliked, as I was supposed to. The "battle" in my family and his, My great grandfather Michel Campbell and his great grandfather Joseph Finnigan had been friends and had fought together in one of the world wars. I don't recall which, my grandfather never really spoke of it. All I knew was that Joseph Finnigan betrayed my great grandfather and that the Finnigan family stated that Joseph had been the one who was betrayed.

Considering where our families lived one would think that we had little connection with each other. However not even a sea could keep our families from seeing each other. The Irish Finnigan family was in Scotland more than any other Irishmen in the entire world. I once heard my father yelling that they did it on purpose, I didn't exactly believe that. If I hated someone I didn't want to see them more than absolutely necessary. I never voiced that opinion, I was to afraid I'd be told I was sympathizing with them. So of course I naturally grew up with a set in stone loathing for anyone with the Finnigan name.

My parents thought I would have no interaction with their son Seamus, after all I was never out with my father when he would see Mark Finnigan, Seamus's father. They had no reason to think that they would move to Scotland and there was, as my father said, "No way in bloody hell will we ever go to Ireland". On my eleventh birthday there was a knock on the door. With that knock came a tall, stern, Scottish woman named Minerva McGonagall. It was then the world I lived in became much larger and much more complex. I was a witch.

I was utterly excited, magic was real and I could actually do it? My parents were a little taken back by it but they seemed to enjoy seeing me happy. Professor McGonagall gave my parents instructions on exactly what to do and where to go to get my things as well as to get to school. My mother cried, I was going to have to spend almost the entire school year away from her. Not that I would ever say this to her face but I was thrilled to be able to get out of the house. After a few days of my parents taking in everything there was about me thing's were almost back to normal, or they were as normal as they would stay for the rest of my school life.

The day we went to Diagon Alley I don't think I had ever been so excited. When we got there we were surrounded by witches and wizards from all over England, Scotland and even Ireland. I looked around in awe, I was sure everyone knew I was a muggle born. I heard a few of the older women laugh and call me cute or something. I got all of my things with my parents trying to hurry me up the best they could.

It wasn't until we reached our last destination, Olivanders that thing's went for a drastic turn for the worse. Standing outside the wand shop was none other than Mark Finnigan, Abigail Finnigan and a little boy with sandy colored hair I learned to be Seamus Finnigan.


	2. Hoping for Hogwarts

**Hello! I am so glad that you all seem to enjoy this story! I wasn't expecting four reviews but I am thrilled! This story is different than any of the other SeamusxOc stories though there is one new one that is quite good... any way this chapter has a darker feel to it than pretty much any first chapter would but it is necessary. I am going by the book as much as possible so I hope to do a great job at that. Don't worry all the darkness will vanish in the middle of the story and eventually Seamus and Cybella won't be gits to each other... I saw the movie and it was AMAZING! Put more love in My Seamus, Neville and Oliver world! I hope you all love this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The sun filled the room disturbing me from my peaceful sleep, of course my mother had the maid come in and open the curtains. Pushing the blanket off of me I laid still for a few moments. I could hear Circe hooting in her cage, she was probably eating, she was always a loud eater, even louder when I slept. By now I was used to her sounds as I went to sleep. It kept me awake my first summer but after six years I was completely immune to her little annoyances. Anyone who said animals were stupid… were stupid themselves.<p>

My blue eyes wondered the room, a few posters of muggle bands and actors were right next to the banners from Hogwarts. I was proud of my house, and the fact that I was a witch. It made the fact that I always felt different not so bad. I didn't feel like I was out of place anymore. True I _was_ out of place in this world but now I knew exactly why thing's were so different with me. A light smile came to my face as I thought back to my sorting on the first day.

_When I entered the castle I didn't talk to any of the other kids, I sat next to a girl on the train named Lucy or something but I couldn't remember if that was really her name. McGonagall was the second person we saw in the castle, after the very large man Hagrid. As she spoke my attention was on anything but her. The pictures on the walls were all waving and talking to us. They were excited to have new faces in Hogwarts. _

_When the large doors open my eyes flashed to the ceiling, they looked like the sky only candles were floating in the air. I heard a girl with bushy brown hair say the ceiling was bewitched or something, she knew a lot about Hogwarts, I wasn't sure how I could have sworn I heard her say she was a muggle born. Looking away from the ceiling I saw all the other students, they were seated on four tables. The table with the red and gold ties was the loudest group there. _

_As we all stood in front of the long table with the teachers at it she brought out an old hat. I stared at it confused, why was she messing with a hat My eyes went wide as it opened it's mouth and began to sing. I was awe struck once again, a talking hat really? Once it's song was over Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment out and called names. _

"_Campbell, Cybella." I was frozen, that was my name. Slowly I stepped foreword and sat on the stool the others had sat on. Once the hat was placed on my head I jumped slightly was it turned my head for me. 'Stupid hat.' I thought to myself._

_A loud laugh erupted from the hat and my eyes widened, "Stupid hat aye? " I was frozen once again, this thing could see in my mind? "I know your every thought." it started. " I see Ravenclaw is out of the question for you." I glared up at the hat on my head, from the song I knew Ravenclaw was where the smartest group was. "Brave you are and the temper you have oh yes I do believe I know the place for hot heads like you!" This hat was NOT my friend. "GRYFFINDOR!" _

_As the hat yelled the red and gold clad Gryffindors yelled and clapped loudly. Hopping off the stool I looked back at the hat who seemed to be smirking from McGonagall's hand. As I sat at the Gryffindor table I was joined by Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, two girls who would become my best friends in the entire world, Lucy Vandersloot and Collin Winchester. Of course one other face joined the Gryffindor first years as well, none other than Seamus Finnigan._

At the thought of the last person to entire my thoughts I scrunched up my nose. Finnigan was so uncouth, cocky, loud, he was always temperamental, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and not to mention he could barley do spells right. Of course I had no right saying anything about the spells, he wasn't '_bad_;' at them, the words just didn't come out right and the spells weren't made for people with thick accents, even I had trouble at times saying a few of the spells. But that was the only thing I symphonized with him on. The boy naturally made my skin crawl.

Letting out a sigh I sat up in my bed, the gold and red color was the prominent feature of my room. My parents were lucky when it turned out the maid they hired years ago turned out to be a squib, she knew all about Hogwarts. Standing up I walked to the large vanity in the corner of my room. Grabbing my brush I ran it through my thick, wavy orange hair before I even dared to look at my reflection.

Setting the brush down I finally stared at my reflection, my hair was in messy waves as it always was, I made a mental note to get it cut before it reached my lower back but I knew I would never remind myself to do it. Large blue eyes scanned over the reflection in the mirror. My skin was very fair, pale as porcelain with a few freckles dotted over my rounded nose and cheeks. My lips were to big for my liking, I had a small mouth my lips were just much to large for my liking.

Stepping back I bit my lip taking in the features I hated the most. I was far to thin, my veins on my hands and wrists stuck out. My hip bones showed, I wasn't one of those girls who had eating disorders or anything of the such I just was never hungry. I wish I could eat more, I wished I had some type of curves. My chest was flat, small b-cup, my hips were thin, my arms, my backside, everything. Well everything except my face, it seemed out of place on my body.

Shaking my head I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As I pulled them on I made my way out of my room and down to the floors below. The moment my feet hit the bottom floor I was pulled into a hug by my mum. Fighting back my urge to let out a sigh I hugged my mum back tightly. I knew she was leaving, any time she did this it meant that she was leaving. When she pulled away my father was standing behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my dear Cybella!" I clenched my jaw, it was times like this I usually got in trouble letting my temper get the best of me. "We both know you father and I want nothing more than to be with you when you leave for school but you see your father has a job to do in Paris and it will start before you leave for school and I have to go with him" She patted my cheek frowning softly. "You understand right?"

My eyes fell to the floor, my father was an architect or he lead them or something. I understood why my father had to go but my mother was another answer, Paris was of course her favorite place to shop and due to the fact that my father had to go it was just another excuse for her to shop. As if she would ever honestly admit to it. I knew my parents had nothing against me for being a witch but I knew how incredibly uncomfortable they were when we went anywhere having to do with the wizarding world.

Clearing his throat my father stepped foreword a scowl setting on his face, "Now Miriam she isn't a baby any more she can take her self shopping and to the train!" He looked away from my mother and to me and nodded, "You will be able to find a place to stay am I right?"

Letting out a slow breath I nodded. "Yes sir." I looked at the calendar on the wall as if I didn't know school started in one day. Raising an eyebrow I looked back to my father as he stood before me. "When are you leaving?"

With out hesitation I got my answer, "In about five minutes actually, our stuff is already outside." Pulling my eyebrows together I went to yell, how could they be leaving _now_? This couldn't have been the first time they heard they were leaving. As soon as I opened my mouth my father's look changed. "Remember Cybella, stay away from that Finnigan boy." I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my chin, "You do understand me don't you?"

Not wanting to escalate this argument I pulled my face away from his hand and nodded slowly, "As if I want anything to do with him." It was the truth as well, everything about him got under my skin like no other person on the planet.

Nodding a slight smirk came to his face as he walked out of the room and out the door. My mother walked to me and kissed my cheeks smiling wide, "Remember have fun!" of course, nothing more than rules from my father and my mother felt like she had to make up for it. "I'll get you something from Paris… I'm sure they have some kind of Magical stuff there right?" She thought for a moment, "Or maybe I can just get you something normal…"

A smile came to my face as I watched my mother walk to the door, "Got it, love you mum." I crossed my arms over my chest loosely, I wasn't sure I would get anything back.

"Of course I love you too, and your father!" She yelled with a wide smile as she stepped out of the house.

My eyes scanned the empty house, I was the only one. The maid was off today and seeing as my parent's were gone at the moment I figured I should take this time to myself. However due to the fact that I've been alone a lot in the past, my parents were always sure I could take care of myself, that being alone did nothing to make me happy. If I was in my room I was never bothered by my parents unless it was dinner or time to meet one of father's new clients. I had alone time almost any time during the summer I wanted, if I wanted time with my parents then that's when I had to fight. The summer between my third and fourth year I actually had to write it down on my father schedule that I wanted to go to the zoo with him.

As I heard the car drive away I walked into the sitting room picking up the phone. Collin's father worked in the Ministry in an area strictly focused on strengthening the bond between Muggles and the wizarding world. I dialed her number quickly, her father would pick up more than likely, he was the expert on using the phone. The first time Collin picked up she yelled and I could hear her father in the back telling her to calm down. I didn't have to wait long for the phone to be picked up, I knew her father got excited when he got a call.

"Hello?" a mans voice answered. Just as I thought, Collin's dad.

Sitting down in the chair I spoke, "Hello Mr. Winchester is Collin home today?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I always tried to clean up my accent when I spoke to my parents friend trying to stop myself from saying 'Wenchester'.

I heard him call for Collin who I figured was up in her room as usual. "Of course Cybella she will be right down." He sat the phone down and moments later a new voice came out.

"Hello?" I grinned at the sound of Collin's voice.

"Hey Collin! I gotta question!" I heard her laugh lightly and the voice of probably her brother in the background.

"Sure anything."

I laughed nervously and sighed, "My parents left me here and went to Paris… do you think there is anyway I can stay with you?"

I bit my lip as I heard her ask her father, I wasn't sure if they would let me on such short notice. "My dad says it's okay!" I could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice. "Do you think you can get here by floo or do you want to just meet in Diagon Alley?" Collin, Lucy and I had plans to go get our thing's today, the first time actually shopping with out our parents.

"Yeah the fireplace is connected to the floo since you stayed here last summer." I answered looking at the clock, "We've got like thirty minutes to get ready you know how Lucy gets if were late."

She laughed, "Yeah I'll meet you there bye!" with that she was gone.

Standing up I made my way back up to my room. Walking to the closet I looked at my trunk and sighed. I would need a new trunk this year due to something Mr. Stupid Bloody Finnigan did. Rolling my eyes I glared at my trunk as the memory came to my mind. He was trying to do some spell non his owl in the common room and when he turned the idiot pointed his wand at my trunk and boom. It was blown up. All I could say was thank lord that he didn't blow up the owl. McGonagall had banned him from doing that spell on living animals unless she was watching him until she was sure he had mastered it.

I kicked the trunk before grabbing my wand from beside it. Smiling I held it in my hand, Vine, Thestral hair 11 inches. It was the thing that made this whole thing real, the books, the robes, that was all trivial in my mind. This. This was what made it whole. Putting it in the pocket of my jeans I closed the door to my closet, I knew Mrs. Winchester would get my thing's later when I had my new trunk.

Letting out a sigh I looked around my room for the last time until Christmas. Stepping out of my room I closed the door behind me wiping away a tear. No matter how much I loved Hogwarts and getting away from my parents it was hard being away from them for to long. Shaking my head I walked down the stairs, not to mention with them being in Paris I doubted they would send an owl, they were capable but I doubted they would while they were away from home. Actually my father probably would, of course that would only be to warn me to stay away from Finnigan.

Walking back into the sitting room I looked up at the clock, there was only five minutes till we were supposed to meet. Floo would only take maybe a minute but I was nearly a hundred percent sure that Lucy was already still there waiting. Grabbing a jar from the mantle I grabbed a handful of the powder before putting the jar back where it had been. Stepping into the fireplace I took a deep breath before yelling "Diagon Alley!" throwing the powder on the floor.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the small area where they had the floo exits placed. Stepping out of the fireplace I dusted off my clothes, though it was efficient floo was pretty messy. After removing all the excess soot that I could from my clothes I turned to look at Diagon Alley. A grin came to my face as I looked at the streets ahead of me that had a few people in them. I went to take a step foreword but something, or rather someone, ran full into me wrapping their arms around me.

"Cybella!" I groaned at the voice, Lucy Vandersloot, of course. She was always very hyper and very ditzy. At times I wondered why she didn't get hufflepuff, she didn't actually scream Gryffindor.

As soon as I finally got out of her grip I turned to look at her. Her long dark brown hair framed her thin face perfectly. Tan skin was free of blemishes or freckles, large brown eyes shined as her grinned at me. I had to look up slightly due to her height advantage, she was 5'7, eight inches taller than I. Lucy was perfect, tall, full figure, beautiful. She was perfect in all ways but one, her classes.

"Lucy!" I pulled her into a much softer hug then the one she had pulled me into moments before. "I missed you." I pulled away from her smiling up at her.

A laugh came from her as she winked, "Doesn't everyone miss me when I leave?" I rolled my eyes at her words. Her face fell and she narrowed her eyes, "I'm taking your eye roll as a yes. And no other answer is accepted now." She nodded firmly.

She wouldn't have accepted any other answer if I had said it or not. She would of course change it to where she got her way, as always. "Of course they do Lucy, it's hard being away from you for a mere day." Completely ignoring my sarcastic smirk she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest muttering something about another win for her.

After a few moments of watching random people come out of the fireplaces I turned my eyes to the sky. It was a great day, blue sky, white fluffy clouds and a cooling breeze. Closing my eyes for a moment I took in a deep breath, once again I was around magic, the place I knew I belonged. My peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's joyful scream. "Collin!" I opened my eyes and looked over seeing Lucy squeezing a less than happy Collin. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I walked over to the pair. Collin glared at my grin as Lucy looked at me, "Look who I found!" she said proudly.

Collin finally managed to get out of her grip and smacked her on the head, "Yeah you found me stupid." I put up with Lucy's attitude, Collin was less considerate. That most likely came from them being cousins and seeing each other almost every minute of the year. The only reason they weren't this summer was that Lucy's dad wanted to visit Germany so they were there all summer.

I looked at the two of them together. They had a few similarities, they both had tan skin and were both slightly tall. Collin however stood at 5'5 and her whole body seemed to be made of legs. Long curly hair was brown with natural dirty blond highlights made her look different, of course in a brilliant way. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that fit her perfectly. Collin was a deep person who thought about thing's all the time, and her eyes portrayed that.

Standing before them I felt unequal. I wasn't one to doubt I was pretty, I knew I was, however the three of us were on different levels. They were tall, elegant, thin faced, mature. Where I was tiny, round faced, pale and still held the look of a child. I absolutely loathed it, I wasn't sure why I was stuck with such a babyish appearance. It showed in the guys we dated, or better the number of guys we all dated. Lucy was well… she liked her options and they liked her, she would never cheat but that doesn't mean she wouldn't break up with someone after two days when a hotter guy came up. Collin had plenty of offers but the girl only had eyes for one, a tall artistic artist from Gryffindor… any guesses as to who? Now I… I had dates and such but never an actual _boyfriend _the only guys who showed any interest in me were Hufflepuff's who I doubted had ever had a date in their lives.

"Well!" Collin's voice pulled me to reality, "Since an ever charming Irish bloke blew up Cybella's trunk I do believe it's time to get a new one!" I glared at her at the mention of the 'charming Irish bloke'.

Scoffing I shook my head, "There is nothing charming about Finnigan." I said flatly, there wasn't I couldn't think of a single thing.

At that point Lucy decided it was time for her input, which did nothing than remember why Collin was my _best_ friend. "Well his voice is charming sometimes… and his eyes… they are a lovely shade of green." she looked up and noticed Collin and I's glare directed at her and she frowned, "Of course the rest of him is horribly ugly!" she nodded scrunching up her nose.

I laughed shaking my head grabbing her arm, "Collin is right I do need to get my trunk before we do anything else." the two of them followed behind me as we walked to the place I first got my trunk.

It took only a few minutes for a new trunk to be bought and customized, thank heavens for magic. After the three of us made stops at Flourish and Blotts to buy our school books, Madam Malkin's Robes where we had to pull Lucy from the dress robes that were unneeded. For a bit of fun we went to Madam Pimpernelle's to look at the beautifying potions and other things. Magical Menagerie was a necessary stop for our owls. Florean Fortescue's was closed down along with a few other places, they were all scared, the only reason we were here was for school.

After buying all the necessary thing's for the school year the three of us headed to Sugarplums sweet shop, cone of the few unnecessary shops still open. Before we walked in Collin grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Let's not go there… let's go look a Fred and George's shop!" She said quickly pulling me away.

I looked up at her, Collin never missed out on the chance to go to Sugarplums. They were the only place in the magical world that had the chocolate she liked, some wretched stuff that was 85 percent actual coco… it was disgusting but she loved it. Lucy looked over at us then back to the store then quickly joined us. "Okay that's it what the bloody hell is going on?" I asked pulling my arm away from Collin. "You _never _miss up on sweets!" turning my attention to Lucy I narrowed my eyes, "And your not whining about not going somewhere _you _ wanted to go!" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at both of them.

I could hear the door open and close behind us and I felt my stomach churn as the laughter of someone I knew much to well from my liking filled my ears. That was why they wanted to leave. Rolling my eyes I turned around, _he_ was leaving so we could go in now. Of course he was with Dean Thomas, I liked Dean, he was quiet and he was an amazing artist. The only problem with Dean was his choice of best friends. Neville Longbottom was with them as well, Neville… was well Neville. He was like my brother, he was a nervous guy and rarely spoke up but there were rare times when I could get him to speak. Then of course there was the ever so nauseating _Seamus Finnigan_. Even when I said his name in my head it made me sick.

All three of the boys had changed over the summer. Dean was taller, if it was possible, I looked tiny even standing across the street from him. Neville was a lot taller as well, he almost reached Dean's height. Not to mention that he looked less chubby than he did before. The one however than changed the most would have to be Finnigan. He was taller, no where near as tall as his friends but maybe 5'8. His face had thinned and he didn't look nearly as pudgy as he used to. His sandy hair fell into his pale green eyes. If I was anyone else I might have said he was mildly attractive, but he was my arch nemesis so there were no thoughts like that going through my mind.

I noticed Dean pull on Finnigan's shoulder, he never got in the battle the two of us had going on. We were partners in a few classes, I knew we would have more this year due to our N.E.W.T's classes that I was sure Finnigan was not taking in a million years. Dean was taking potions as was I, Finnigan couldn't go a week in potions with out blowing something up, as always. Neville glanced at him then to me shaking his head, "Oh great!" I narrowed my eyes as his thick Irish accented voice rang through my ears. "Campbell had to come and ruin all the fun." the smirk on his lips shined in his eyes as well, he to very much enjoy this.

I saw Collin narrow her eyes and Lucy shook her head, they were on my side of course. Letting a smirk come to my lips that would rival his I placed my hand over my mouth looking around. "Oh my Finnigan! Your mummy let you out on your own? Isn't she scared a big bad dragon is going to come out of the middle of the street and carry her ickle baby boy away!" As the smirk faded from his face and I heard Collin and Lucy both try to stop laughs I knew I had won. Everyone knew that Mrs. Finnigan never let him go anywhere with out her. He was a mummy's boy, he even started a fight with Harry because his mum told him something, it was like he couldn't think with out her permission. Honestly I was shocked his mother let him come to school this year after it had been announced by the Ministry that He-Who- Must-not- be- named _was _in fact back.

I had never doubted Harry, I didn't know much about the world before Harry Potter but from what I knew it was a bad place, and after our fourth year at Hogwarts thing's started changing just as I had read about happening before. I was one of the first names on the list for Dumblebore's army last year. Harry was actually a good teacher, I was able to get a full patronus for a minute before it disappeared. It was brilliant, a fox, one of my favorite animals.

Dean pulled on his shoulder saying something in his ear but in true Finnigan fashion he ignored the more intelligent boy. "Oh yeah? Where are yer parents?" He asked raising an eyebrow he mimicked me and looked around, "I don't see them… and I doubt I will when we have to get on the train." He pulled his lips into a mock pout and I could feel my blood boil. He knew from when I was talking to Neville in DA lessons that my parents were hardly ever around, and he was going to play on it. "Of course I wont who am I kidding they could care less where you are!" He smirked and narrowed his eyes letting his face turn serious, "I'd rather have overbearing parents then ones who don't give two shites about me."

With out thinking I stepped foreword clenching my fist, that was over the line. Before I could reach him and slam my fist into the bloody git's face I felt a some one hold me still and I knew it was Neville. He loathed fighting in any since more than any time when it was two of his friends. I looked up at him about to try to push him away when a scream pierced the air. The six of us turned our heads towards the sound of the scream. A man in a dark cloak was pulling the owner of the Junk shop into the streets. My hand clutched onto Neville's arm as we all stepped closer to each other. As the man in the black cloak pulled the owner out by the collar he slammed him against the wall.

We hadn't noticed that everyone had disappeared from the street's leaving only us standing there. All of us were still except for Neville's shaking arm and my tightening grip on his arm. It was common knowledge that the owner of the Junk shop was a muggle-born wizard who was in fact very proud of the fact. My eyes flashed to Dean, the only other muggle-born besides me. He was standing straight, he looked calm except for the fact that I could see the muscles in his neck strained. Seamus was standing in front of him slightly holding his hand in his pocket, his wand must have been there. Lucy was standing so close her shoulder was touching Neville's her hand around her back surly clutching her wand behind her back. Collin was the calmest of the group, she kept looking at us then to the scene before us. She was keeping her hand close to her pocket where her wand was. I wasn't going to look up at Neville but his arms were shaking and I could feel him breathing slowly, he was getting upset.

As the cloaked man pulled his wand out and pointed it at the shop owner he seemed to realized we were there. "Have a problem?" I swallowed hard shaking my head, "Nothing to see here kiddies run along to your mummy's!" My eyes flashed to the terrified shop keeper, I felt tears well up in my eyes. With out words he was begging us to help him… but there was nothing we could do. None of us were seventeen yet… so there was absolutely nothing we could do to help him.

I hadn't noticed the door of Sugarplum's open until a soft, quiet voice reached my ears. "Come in here children, I'll make you all some coco there is an odd chill in the air today." I looked over at the small woman who was gently pulling on Dean's arm, she wasn't looking at the other two in the street, she was probably used to it. Still holding onto Neville's arm I followed Dean and Seamus into Sugarplums. The walls were painted a soft pink with candies and pastries all over. I was sure this was one of, if not the only place left like this on Diagon Alley, even Olivanders was gone. "I'll be back with some coco, you all sit." she nodded flicking her wand at two tables causing them to come together as one large table.

Slowly we all walked over to the table and sat, Neville, Dean and Seamus were on one side where Lucy, Collin and I were on the other. I leaned my head against Collin's shoulder as I listened to the quiet music playing in the shop. None of us said anything, there were really no words to describe what we had seen. I didn't even want to process what would happen to the old man. He was always so nice, he was a poor man who sold… broken thing's to make a living? Why was he even a target? He had done nothing wrong. We had heard stories, and of course the boarded up buildings and places where it looked like people had been carried off… the ministry tried to play it off as them leaving but we had seen what happened.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't mind that I was sitting across from Finnigan. My eyes went over everyone at the table, Neville was staring down at his hands, I could see his mouth pulled into a tight scowl. Dean was looking straight ahead and yet looking at nothing, he was thinking the same thing I was I'm sure of it. Finnigan had his head on the table so I wasn't sure what he was feeling, by the way he was moving slightly I had a feeling he was angry. Collin had rested her head on mine as it rested on her shoulder, her eyes were on Dean who was still staring with the blank expression. Lucy's eyes were darting around the room and she was fidgeting in her seat, that's how I knew she was scared.

As the woman placed six cups on the table she smiled sadly at all of us, "There you go, it will make you feel better." She nodded and went to walk away but turned back around to us. "After this you should all go home, I've got a fireplace in the back… use that when you go."

Dean took two mugs handing them to Collin and I before grabbing one for Finnigan and himself. I smiled slightly at him as he handed me mine. Looking down at the table I let out a loud sigh and broke the silence, "That will be all Muggle-borns if something isn't done soon…" I felt the tears welling in my eyes as I glanced at Dean. Slowly my eyes went to Finnigan who was now looking at me. "As well as half-bloods."

I saw Neville shaking his head furiously "Thing's will be different at Hogwarts… and everywhere. Dumbledore will make sure of that. Nothing will happen to Muggle-borns or half-bloods." He looked to all of us, I'd never seen him look so serious about something.

Even though Neville seemed sure I couldn't stop my mouth from going on, "You're a pureblood Neville not a mudblood like me!" I felt Collin stiffen and a few others gasp or suck in breaths.

"You shouldn't talk about yer self that way Campbell!" I looked over at Seamus who was glaring at me.

Narrowing my eyes I shook my head, "Since when do you give a bloody fuck about what I call myself Finnigan!" I said my voice going slightly louder than his. He had no right to tell me what to do of any of the people here.

He opened his mouth then Sugarplum came to us placing a hand on my shoulder as well as his, "Now now drink your coco and calm down… I don't like such language in my shop. Talking about yourself or not." Her voice was shaking slightly and she looked at all of us.

Taking her hands from our shoulders I leaned back in the seat reaching for the mug of coco. She walked away as I took a small sip of the warm liquid. As soon as it hit the tip of my tongue I closed my eyes taking in the warmth and peacefulness of the room around me. Letting out a slow breath I felt the warmth spread through my entire body. Slowly opening my eyes I saw that everyone was reacting as I was to the coco. She had added a potion to it, I couldn't recall the name but I knew it calmed people's nerves and made them comfortable. The example in the potion book was giving the potion to someone in a warm drink who had witnessed something traumatic.

After finishing our cups wordlessly we all stood up, none of us wanted to be here anymore. All we could all really hope for was that Hogwarts was the place we could get away from everything. It always was and always would be as long as Dumbledore was in charge and as far as I knew he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. With a nod to both Dean and Neville I followed Collin through the fireplace to her house. Lucy was already planning on staying for the night so she didn't have to ask her mum if she could go. There was kind of an unspoken agreement through the six of us that we wouldn't share what we saw tonight with anyone.

When we arrived at Collin's house we were all fake smiles and fake laughter. I could tell that Collin's parents could tell something was off with their daughter during dinner but they didn't ask any questions, thank heavens. We played happy through dinner, even laughing a few honest times when her brother fell out of his seat spilling his food all over himself. Her brother Tyson wouldn't be old enough to go to Hogwarts for another two years, Collin was of course happy about that, she wouldn't have to go to school with him.

After dinner we all changed for bed thankfully not having Mrs. Winchester ask any questions. When I walked out of the lavatory both Collin and Lucy were already dressed for bed. As I walked to the futon Collin had at the bottom of her bed I sat down looking in the mirror. "You shouldn't have said that…" Collin didn't have to specify what she was talking about, we all knew.

I scoffed lightly, "I only said what everyone there was thinking Col." I muttered using her nickname.

I heard Lucy clear her throat and my eyes went to her, "We might have been thinking it but… you shouldn't have called yourself a Mud…" She looked as if she was going to be sick, "A dirty blood." she corrected herself. Her eyes then shifted down. "And you didn't have to snap at Seamus… we were all about to say something he was just quicker in saying it…"

Glaring at her I shook my head, "And? Why did he say it, as I said before since when did he give a bloody fuck about what I do or say?" I raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an answer.

A sigh came from her lips, "He doesn't but he does care about someone using that word… I'm sure he would have said the same thing to a stranger if they used that word about themselves… whether you see it or not Seamus _can _be like that when he wants to…" I scoffed at her words the laid back on the futon. I felt her move up to the futon and opened my eyes as she poked my forehead, "You know I'm not on his side… he is still a bloody git for the way he treats my tiny!" She grinned patting my head.

She always did short jokes and I always did intelligence jokes, "Oh wow Lu, I'm surprised your brain could come up with something like that!" I smirked as she laughed and went back to the floor. We both knew that we weren't trying to actually make fun of the other.

From the bed Collin laughed lightly as she laid down. As the lights went out I let a small smile come to my lips. Tomorrow was time for school again. I was sure that all students of Hogwarts, from the nastiest Slytherin to the dumbest Hufflepuff loved going back to school. Hogwarts was a place that was… special to everyone who went. At least to me it was… at Hogwarts I knew I mattered, that I was more than just a face in the crowd. I was a muggle-born witch of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, we Gryffindor's were a breed apart at school, there was no other house I would have rather been in… even if that did mean putting up with _him. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this!<strong>** Reviews fuel my writing! If you didn't like the darkness of this chapter tell me why... or if you loved it tell me why even more! **_  
><em>


End file.
